Graham's return
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: Just a little one-shot of what it would have been like if something made Graham come back. Wrote it ages ago, just worked up the courage to put it on so sorry if it's a little outdated :P


"So, what happens next?" Emma asked her parents. Regina was safely away from Henry (although she didn't commit the crime she was accused of, but Emma didn't know that yet) and Henry himself was at school. Snow had gotten the day off to help come up with a plan to get people back to the Enchanted Forest. Before she could answer her daughter, a soft Irish accented voice had called "Emma!" from across the street. Emma whipped round immediately, not believing her ears. But sure enough, Graham was standing staring at her with love filled blue eyes.

"Graham!" She said with sheer joy running into his outstretched arms. He caught her and swung her around. He put her down and they shared a passionate, tear soaked kiss. James moved forward to break the pair up, but Snow held him back smiling.

"Let them have their moment before you stick your foot in. Without him she wouldn't even be here." She warned. James stepped back beside her and huffed. Snow just laughed, her dad was like that before he died.

"I-I thought-"Emma choked out before Graham hushed her.

"It's alright." He whispered. "So did I. Well, I was. But you," He said, cupping her face in his hands. "You broke the curse and saved me! Emma, you brought me back to life, I can never thank you enough." Emma smiled up at him.

"I know your story, Huntsman. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here. I say I just repaid a debt." Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Graham. "But, I do think we have some catching up to do, if you know what I mean…"

"Like Hell you do!" James said, ignoring his wife and marching over to the couple and pulling Emma away from Graham. Emma quickly tugged her arm away from James.

"Get your hands off me!" Emma shrieked. Snow went beside her daughter to try and calm her down, but Emma was having none of it.

"Say what you want to me Emma, but I am not prepared to have my baby girl have any 'catch up time' with Regina's old toy boy. I don't trust him and neither should you."

"It's not up to you to decide anything about my personal life. Besides, after the welcome Henry and I got coming home yesterday do you really have a leg to stand on?" Emma said, looking at both her parents. Snow blushed thinking about how Emma and her grandson had caught her and James in bed together.

"That- that is totally different!" James stammered. "Imagine if you knew Henry was going to have a girl over, how would you feel?"

"The difference being that Henry is a kid. I am a 28 year old _woman. _I can make my own decisions."

"You might be a woman, but you'll always be my little baby." He said defensively, staring right through her to Graham. Graham was uncomfortably looking anywhere but at James. He felt guilty, but when he fell in love with Emma, he didn't know she was the King and Queen's daughter. Emma just shook her head.

"I'm not even having this conversation. I'm with Graham, end of. James, you've known me properly all of 24 hours. I know you gave me up to give me my best chance, but you still gave me up. When you put me through that wardrobe, you gave up all parental rights-"

"Hold on their Emma," Snow interrupted. "That's a bit unfair. Sure, you're not a kid anymore but we're still your mom and dad. Henry will still be your little boy when he's 28, just like you're still our little girl." Snow elbowed James in the ribs. "Your dad's just letting go of 28 years' worth of worry." Emma looked away; she hated any form of emotional talk. Snow was trying her best to reach a middle ground, she didn't want James to feel useless as a father, but Emma was an adult and needed to be treated like one. "Why don't we take things slowly," She suggested calmly. "Graham stays the night, but sleep on the couch." Graham nodded. "I think that sounds fair." Emma and James were nodding in agreement, though neither looked really happy. "Now James, shake Graham's hand." James moved forward and extended his hand, not wanting to ignore his wife. Graham accepted and James shook his hand with an overly firm grip. He didn't let go when the shake was finished.

"You may have spared my wife's life, that doesn't mean I like this. I'll be keeping a firm eye on you. You hurt her and I will make you pay, understood?" Graham nodded, going a little pale. James let go of his hand. "That's one of the advantages of still being young when your daughter's all grown up." He mumbled. Snow and Emma rolled their eyes identically. They walked off, and Emma took Graham's hand. James went to react, but Snow pulled him back.

"James, you make a fuss and she'll never speak to you again. And neither will I for that matter." She hissed in his ear. James backed down, not wanting to risk losing her _again. _

"No fair," He mumbled in a huff. "I get to be young and still have fight in me and I can't beat up her boyfriends? That's just not right." Snow just giggled.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance if he misbehaves, then I'll let you. I may even join in if Emma's not bet us to it." James seemed a little cheerier then. He smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife. Being a parent to Emma Swan was not going to be easy!


End file.
